Will & Grace Story No 4: You Are Invited
by Tim66
Summary: The gang heads to Canada for Grace and Karen's wedding.


DISCLAIMER. All Will & Grace characters belong to whomever created them, Im just borrowing them.

_AUTHORS NOTE. This story is a direct continuation from my previous Will & Grace story, Trials and Tribulations (if you havent read that story, perhaps you should do it now, then the events of this story will make more sense to you). Enjoy the story._

Karen lay on the bed in her and Grace's room, thinking. She had been thinking a lot these past few days, and considering things. [i]It's time[/i]. Karen finally thought. Soon, a knock sounded on the door. "Come in." Karen said.

"Hi Karen, I just wanted to see how you're doing." Grace said as she entered the room. "I've been a little worried about you."

"I'm fine, Gracie." Karen replied. "I'm glad I was able to give my father the chance to know me. I think I made his last few weeks on Earth happy for him."

"I think so too." Grace replied. "Have you spoken to your mother about this?"

"No, and I don't intend to!" Karen said harshly. "After what she did to my father, I'll never speak to that selfish bitch again!"

"Oh." Grace said. _Relations between Karen and her mother have never been too warm, and now it seems they are sub-zero._ Grace thought.

"So, how are things going with Rob and Ellen?" Karen asked, changing the subject.

"Well, they're going to try counselling." Grace said. "However, I don't know if it will work. I hope it does. Marriage!? You can never tell these days."

"Yeah, speaking of which, I've been doing some thinking myself." Karen said.

"Really? What about?" Grace asked.

"Well, my heart attack taught me not to take life for granted." Karen replied. "Now this experience with my father has taught me to treasure the time you have with loved ones. He and I only had six weeks together, but we made up for all the lost time as best we could. I think we did a pretty good job at it."

"I agree." Grace said, wondering where Karen was going with this.

"However, now I have to plan for the future." Karen continued as she got up off the bed and walked over to where Grace was standing. "That future, Grace, I want you to be part of, always." Then, to Grace's astonishment, Karen got down on one knee, and took Grace's hand in her own. "Grace Adler, will you marry me?" At Karen's words, Grace's mouth popped open, but nothing came out. The seconds seemed to crawl past as Karen waited for Grace to answer.

"Uh!" Grace said after a few seconds of silence. "Uh! Ah! Ur!" Grace seemed to have lost the ability to put a sentence together.

_Well, this is not the reaction I was hoping for._ Karen thought as she watched Grace stumble around, trying to find an answer.

"Uh, I gotta go!" Grace said and bolted out the bedroom door before Karen could say another word.

_I guess I have my answer._ Karen thought sadly as tears began pouring out of her brown eyes. _I guess this means no!_

Will was working in the kitchen when he saw Grace come shooting out of the bedroom. "Grace, what..." Will began, but broke off when Grace went running out of the apartment without even stopping to acknowledge him. _What the hell?_ Will thought. After a few moments, Will saw Karen come out of the bedroom, and she looked like she'd been crying. "Karen? What's happening? What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Wilma!" Karen snapped at him. "Absolutely nothing!" Without another word, Karen stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

_What the hell was that all about?_ Will thought to himself.

Rosario was relaxing, as usual, these days. Even since Karen had moved in with Will and Grace, following her heart attack, the Walker Penthouse had been left in Rosario's charge. Rosario was determined to make the most of it, for who knew when Karen might decide to return. That thought crossed Rosario's mind when the elevator doors opened and Karen came out. "Miss Karen!" Rosario said. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming. I would have..."

"Save it, Rosy." Karen said. "I'm not staying."

"Then what's going on?" Rosario asked, noticing that Karen was looking a little red around the eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm fine." Karen replied. "Let's just say I'm going to renew an old acquaintance." With that, Karen turned and headed down the hall.

Stan's old study was pretty much the same. Nothing had really been moved or changed since Stan had died, which suited Karen fine. Slowly, she rummaged around one of the book cases. _Now, where it is. Ah! Here we are_! Karen thought as she withdrew a bottle of gin from behind some of the books. _Nothing to help you get over a major heart break than a good bottle of booze!_

Two hours later, back at the apartment, Will was waiting when Grace came home. "Okay, Grace, do you want to tell me why you flew out of here like a red haired tornado? What happened between you and Karen? She left a few minutes after you, and she looked like her whole world collapsed. What happened?" Will asked, folding his arms.

"Well, I guess you should know." Grace replied and took a deep breath. "Karen proposed to me."

"She what!?"

"She proposed to me." Grace said as she sat down on the couch.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Will said as he went and joined her. "What was your reply?"

"Nothing." Grace said. "I just said something about having to go and took off."

"I see." Will said, nodding his head. "That would explain why Karen looked so sad, like she'd been crying."

"Crying!?" Grace said, as she closed her eyes. "My God, what have I done?"

"I guess Karen took you running out like that as a no." Will concluded.

"It wasn't a no." Grace replied. "I don't know what I was thinking. When she asked me to marry her, I just freaked!"

"Well, maybe you should explain that to Karen."

"Yes, but where did she go? It's Sunday, so where could she be?" Grace asked. Before Will could answer, the door opened and Jack strolled into the apartment.

"Jack, this is not a good time." Will said.

"This isn't a social call." Jack said as he stared daggers at Grace.

"What?" Grace asked, really not in the mood for this right now.

"I just got a call from Rosario." Jack replied. "It seems that Karen is at the penthouse, passed out drunk!"

"What!?" Grace said, jumping to her feet.

"I'm not finished." Jack went on. "Before she passed out, Karen poured out everything! About how she asked you to marry her, and you shot her down. Some girlfriend you are, Grace!"

"Jack, that's not how it happened!" Grace protested.

"Well, it seems to me..." Jack began, but Will cut him off.

"Okay, enough of this!" Will said in an assertive voice. "Why don't we go and get Karen back here. We can sort this out later."

A short while later, Will, Grace, and Jack had returned to the apartment, along with the semi-conscious Karen, whom Will and Jack supported between them. They soon got Karen into her and Grace's bedroom, where they removed her shoes and slid her under the covers. "Well, that's done." Will said once he, Grace, and Jack had returned to the living room.

"This is the first time Karen has gotten this drunk since her heart attack." Grace said sadly. "Oh, God, Will. If this causes another one, I'll never forgive myself!"

"As you shouldn't!" Jack snapped.

"Jack, this isn't helping." Will said as he placed a hand on Grace's shoulder. "Grace, Karen is not going to have another heart attack because of this. She's been taking pretty good care of herself, don't forget. The worse thing that will probably happen to her is that she gets a bad headache."

"You're probably right, Will." Grace said. "I'm just freaking out, again."

"You're still not off the hook yet, Grace." Jack said, jumping in. "Karen asked you to marry her, remember. What are you going to tell her?"

"Thanks, Jack, I really needed to be reminded of that." Grace said.

"Jack does have a point, Grace." Will added.

"I know." Grace replied slowly. "It's just when Karen got down on her knees and proposed to me, I didn't know what to do or say. I just panicked. I've been married once already, and that didn't work. Maybe I'm just scared to try again."

"Well, Karen has been married too, Grace." Jack pointed out. "In fact, she's been married more than once. That didn't stop her from wanting to try again."

"I know." Grace replied. "I also know that her marriages ended for the same reason that my marriage to Leo did, her husbands all were unfaithful to her. Marriage doesn't seem to be the scared idea it once was."

"I guess it all comes down to what's in your heart, Grace." Will said. "Do you truly love Karen?"

"Yes." Grace said, after processing what Will had just asked for a minute or so. "I do love her. I never imagined I'd fall in love with a woman, but I have. Karen means so much to me and I'd hate to be without her."

"Well, there's your answer, Grace." Will replied. "Marry her. Don't let this chance slip through your fingers. You'll only end up regretting it for the rest of your life."

"You're right, Will. When Karen wakes up, I'm gonna give her an answer." Grace replied with a smile.

A splitting headache greeted Karen when she woke up. At first she didn't even know where she was. _Huh? How did I get back here?_ Karen thought as she looked around the bedroom. Suddenly, her stomach began to heave and Karen was forced to make a mad dash to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, Karen weakly stumbled back to bed. _What in God's name did I find so appealing about booze all those years?_ she thought as her head felt like someone had been using it for a drum. Soon, a knocking was heard at the door. "Come in." Karen said weakly.

"Hi Karen. How are you feeling?" Grace asked as she came into the bedroom.

"Sick and miserable." Karen replied. "Like you'd care!"

"Karen, please, don't talk like that. I do care about you." Grace said.

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it, Grace. I propose to you and you take off out of here like Satan himself is after you!"

"I know what I did was wrong." Grace said as she stared down at the floor. "It's just that you freaked me out when you asked me to marry you out of the blue like that."

"Well..." Karen began, but then realized that perhaps Grace was right. "Yeah, I did spring it on you like that rather suddenly. I guess this experience with my father affected me more than I realized."

"Karen, I want you do know that I love you." Grace said as she crawled into the bed and snuggled up next to Karen. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that."

"Gracie." Karen replied as she felt Grace's warm arms embrace her. "I'm sorry too. For going off and getting drunk like that. I should know better."

"It's okay, Karen." Grace said. "I can't blame you, I probably would have done the same thing. Oh, and the answer is yes."

"Huh?" Karen asked.

"Yes, Karen, I will marry you!" Grace said.

"Oh, Gracie!" Karen said and quickly turned over to face Grace. The action caused Karen's headache to momentarily increase. "Ow!" Karen said, gripping her head. "I shouldn't have turned over so fast."

"Shhhhhh! Rest, Karen." Grace said softly. "We'll talk later. Right now I'll just hold you and keep you warm."

"Okay." Karen said and as Grace looked on, Karen slowly fell asleep.

_Well I've done it._ Grace thought. _Now I just hope everything works out for us_. Watching Karen sleep had a tiring affect on Grace and she too soon fell asleep.

A few hours later, Grace woke up and looked at Karen, who was still sleeping peacefully next to her. _I like watching Karen sleep_. Grace thought as she listened to Karen's soft breathing. On Karen's chest, Grace could see part of the fading scar from Karen's bypass surgery and it brought back the memory of Karen's near-fatal heart attack, seven months before. _I really don't like to think about the heart attack._ Grace thought. _It reminds me too much of the fact that I almost lost Karen forever! On the other hand, that heart attack showed Karen that life was not to be taken for granted. It made her open up and let the warm human being that was always inside her emerge from behind the shell of the snobby socialite she used to wear. It was that warm human being that I fell in love with, so I suppose that dark cloud of the heart attack had a silver lining after all._ Grace came out of her thoughts and realized that Karen was now awake and staring at her. "Feeling better now, Karen?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, but I am a little dehydrated." Karen replied.

"I'll fix that." Grace said and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Soon she returned with a glass of cold water. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Grace." Karen said and drank the water, enjoying the coolness on her throat. "That's better. I forgot just what kind of effects alcohol can have on a body."

"Yeah, I know." Grace replied having had a few bad experiences with booze herself.

"What time is it?" Karen asked, once she had finished her water.

"It's almost four in the afternoon." Grace replied when she looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"Good lord! I've been sleeping most of the day." Karen said shaking her head. "I haven't done that since..."

"Shhhh, don't talk about it." Grace said. "You had a momentary relapse. Let's just leave it at that. If you're feeling up to it, now, maybe we should go tell Will our news."

"Okay, let's do it, Gracie."

Will was in the kitchen, trying to decide what to serve for dinner, and Jack was loafing on the couch, when Grace and Karen emerged from their bedroom. "Well, well. The two sleeping beauties are up!" Will said jokingly.

"Oh, hush, Wilma. I have an announcement to make. Gracie has accepted my marriage proposal!" Karen said proudly.

"Yay!" Jack said as he sprung up from the couch. "Kare, can I be your Maid Of Honour? Please? Pretty please?"

"Sure, Jackie." Karen replied.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Jack said, clapping his hands and jumping up and down like a super happy cheerleader.

"Well, I guess we have some planning to do, Karen." Grace said. "Who are we gonna invite, aside from Will and Jack of course. My parents of course, my Dad will want to give me away, since he couldn't make it to my last wedding to Leo."

"We'll have to invite Rosario." Karen replied.

"Right, and we'll have to see to the catering and all that." Grace continued.

"Uh, before you two go any further, I should point out that the state of New York does not allow same sex marriages." Will said. "That I know for sure."

"Oh." Karen and Grace said together.

"Well, that sucks!" Jack said as he sat back down on the couch. All the happiness had gone right out of him.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Will said. "I know that Canada has much more liberal laws on issues like this."

"So what." Grace said.

"In a couple of weeks, I have to go to Ottawa, the Canadian capital, on business for the law firm." Will said with a smile. "I'll be there for a week. If you guys all came with me, we could have the wedding there!"

"Yay!" Jack said, instantly happy again.

"Wilma, you're a genius." Karen said as she went over and hugged Will.

"I second that." Grace said as she joined in the hug.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Jack added and he too hugged Will.

Two weeks later, the gang arrived in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Since the law firm had only made plans for Will to go, Karen had paid the way for the rest of them. The plan was that Will, Grace, Karen, and Jack would arrive in Ottawa first, with Grace's parents and Rosario joining them a few days later, for the actual wedding. Once their plane had landed, a limo had picked the four of them up and took them to the Chateau Laurier, which was located in downtown Ottawa, near the Canadian Parliament Buildings. "Karen, you didn't have to go all out like this." Will said once the four of them had been shown to their rooms (Karen and Grace shared one room, while Will and Jack shared an identical room right across the hall from the two women).

"Oh, come on, Wilma." Karen replied. "Nothing is too good for my wedding to the woman I love."

"Well, I guess you know what you're talking about." Will said and turned to Jack. "Come on, let's get settled into our own room. I have my first business meeting in a couple of hours." With that, the two men headed out.

"Wow, Karen, this is great!" Grace said as she flopped down onto one of the two huge beds in the room. "I could really get to enjoy it here."

"That's the whole idea." Karen replied as she lay down on the bed next to Grace. "In a few days, we'll be married."

"Yep, and I'll be Grace Walker, or you'll be Karen Adler, or..." Grace broke off, a puzzled look coming over her face. "Just how does this work anyway?"

"Oh, Gracie!" Karen said, laughing. "Why do you always have to make things more complicated than they are."

"Hey, that's just me." Grace said, her eyes wandering over to the telephone. "I feel like room service. Are you hungry, Karen?"

"A little, I suppose."

"Well why don't we indulge ourselves." Grace said as she picked up the phone. Soon she was talking to the kitchen, and ordering from the menu that was left in their room. A short time later, their food arrived. "Wow! This looks good!" Grace said, her mouth watering.

"Which reminds me, we still have to check into the catering." Karen said as the two of them sat down to eat. "How many of us is there going to be again?"

"Seven." Grace replied. "The four of us, plus my parents and Rosario."

"What about your friends, Rob and Ellen?" Karen asked. "Did you invite them?"

"Yeah, I did." Grace said sadly. "However, under the circumstances, they decided not to come." Grace fell silent as she thought about Rob and Ellen's now shaky marriage. _It still blows me away that Rob and Ellen have separated. I just hope the counselling works and they can fix their marriage before it's too late._

Gracie, are you okay?" Karen asked, once she noticed how silent Grace had gotten.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a sad irony that I'm getting married while Rob and Ellen's marriage could be over."

"Well, I hope it isn't." Karen replied. "I don't know Rob and Ellen as well as you, but the two of them seemed deeply in love."

"So did Leo and I." Grace said slowly. "However, we all know how that ended."

"Grace, forget about Leo." Karen said as she reached over and took Grace's hand in her own. "He's an idiot. He was married to a wonderful woman and he threw it away. He never knew what a special person you are."

"Oh God, Karen. You're going to make me cry!" Grace said as her eyes started misting up. "What did I ever do to deserve you."

"You were just being you, Grace. You always did mean something to me, even if I didn't admit it much in my old pre-heart attack days." Karen said, smiling. "Strange how it took a brush with death to make me see what I had all along. I love you so much, Gracie."

"I love you too, Karen." Grace replied and the two women embraced tenderly.

The next day, the four friends went for a walk along the Rideau Canal. Grace and Karen walked up front, holding hands, while Will and Jack followed along behind them. "The Rideau Canal project began in the 1820's, when..." Will said, narrating from a guide book. He was so busy droning on that he didn't realize that no one was listening to him. Grace and Karen were too busy speaking to each other, while Jack was checking out every cute guy he saw.

"This is wonderful." Grace said as she and Karen strolled along. "I always liked to travel, but I could never afford it."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore, Grace." Karen said. "Money won't be a problem now."

"Thanks, Karen." Grace said, smiling. "However, I like to make my own money."

"I know, but just think of my money as being there for a rainy day." Karen replied.

"Hey, I smell french fries!" Grace suddenly said, sniffing the air. "Look, a chip wagon! Let's go eat!" With that, Grace headed for the chip wagon in question, with the others following behind.

"That's my Gracie." Karen said. "If there's food nearby, she'll find it!"

A short while later, the four of them were sitting at a nearby table with their food. "Wow, that chip guy was a total hottie!" Jack said. "Did you see him totally checking me out!?"

"Jack, you say that about every cute guy you see." Will replied, rolling his eyes. "Remember the pizza truck driver from last year."

"Oh, yeah, he was totally into me." Jack said.

"Jack, he put a restraining order on you! You can't get within fifty feet of him!"

"A minor tiff." Jack said dismissively.

"Jack... Oh, I give up!" Will said, throwing up his arms.

_Those two will never change_. Grace thought as she bit into the juicy hamburger that she had gotten with her fries. She noticed that Karen was staring at her. "What?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that hamburger looks mighty good!" Karen said as she stared down at the small box of fries in front of her, a small box was the safest amount Karen could eat. "Sometimes I miss not being able to eat what I want to eat."

"I know." Grace said softly. She broke off a small piece of her burger and handed it to Karen. "Here you go. This one small piece won't hurt you."

"Thanks, Gracie." Karen replied and ate the piece of burger. She closed her eyes and savoured the taste as it went down her throat. _Mmmmmm, that tastes so good!_ Karen thought, wishing for a moment that she could forget her doctor's orders about avoiding fattening foods. _However, I can't risk another heart attack, I have too much to live for now!_

"Well, where do you want to go now?" Will asked, once they had finished their meal.

"Actually, Karen and I will be heading back to the Chateau." Grace said. "We have some things we need to discuss. Why don't you and Jack continue without us."

"Well, okay." Will said and turned to Jack. "I suppose we could visit the Museum Of Nature."

"Do you think there will be any hot guys there?" Jack asked. Will just rolled his eyes.

Once they got back to their room at the Chateau, Grace and Karen began going over some more details. "Well, I've arranged for the wedding cake." Grace said. "It should be here by tomorrow."

"That's good." Karen replied as she got off the phone. "I just checked with Rosario. She and your parents will arrive in two days."

"That's good to hear." Grace said, smiling. "After all, we don't want any of our guests to get lost on our wedding day."

"Our wedding day." Karen said, sighing. "I can't wait, Gracie."

"Me neither." Grace replied.

"I'm just glad we took care of the invitations before we left New York City." Karen said as she and Grace sat down on the bed. "That's one detail we don't have to worry about anymore."

"Yeah." Grace said. "Part of me wishes I could have seen the looks on my parents faces when they got the invitation." Grace held up a copy of one, on which it said.

_Grace Adler_

_AND_

_Karen Walker_

_INVITE YOU, OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS_

_TO SHARE IN AN EVENING OF CELEBRATION_

_AS WE EXCHANGE WEDDING VOWS_

_ON SATURDAY, THE SEVENTEENTH OF SEPTEMBER,_

_TWO THOUSAND AND FIVE_

_AT FIVE O'CLOCK_

_THE FAIRMONT CHATEAU LAURIER_

_1 RIDEAU STREET_

_OTTAWA, ONTARIO, CANADA_

_Reception To Follow_

"Grace, you did tell your parents that the two of us were dating, I hope." Karen said.

"Yeah, I told them." Grace replied. "My Mom was okay with it, but I think it freaked my Dad out a little bit. He tends to be a bit old fashioned."

"Well, I guess the invitation threw him for a loop then." Karen said, not being able to keep the smile off her face.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Grace said and the two women burst into laughter.

Two days later, Martin and Bobbi Adler, along with Rosario, arrived in Ottawa for the wedding. "Sheesh, my daughter is marrying another woman!" Martin griped as they made their way through the airport to pick up their luggage. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, Martin, stop it." Bobbi said. "You've been griping about this through the whole flight up here. It is the 21st Century, after all."

"Still you would think that Grace would pick someone within her own sex, for God's sake." Martin said with a sigh.

"Look, if marrying Karen makes Grace happy, then who the heck are we to complain." Bobbi replied. "After she did marry someone of the opposite sex, that creep, Leo, and look how that turned out."

"Yeah, whatever." Martin said. Soon they had gotten their luggage and headed outside to find Will waiting for them with a limo.

"Greetings." Will said. "Karen asked me to come and escort you all to the Chateau Laurier. Your rooms are ready for you."

"Good old Miss Karen." Rosario said. "She can be a total #%$ at times, but other times, she's a softy." With Will's help, the Adler's and Rosario's luggage was soon loaded into the limo, and the group set off for the Chateau.

Back at the Chateau, Karen stood in a small room, staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. _I can't believe I'm getting married in two hours! _Karen thought. _I wonder if Gracie is just as nervous as I am? _ Karen's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called. The door opened and Jack came in. "Hi Jack." Karen said, smiling.

"Hey, Kare." Jack replied and gave Karen a good look up and down. "You look fabulous!"

"Thanks, Jacky." Karen said. "You look good too in that tuxedo."

"Yeah, it was nice of Will to lend it to me." Jack replied. "Even if he doesn't know it yet." he added, grinning.

"Oh, I'm sure Wilma won't mind too much. Have you heard from him, by the way."

"Yep, that's what I've come to tell you." Jack said. "Will called about five minutes ago. He's on his way back here with Grace's parents and Rosario."

"Good, looks like we'll be ready to go on time." Karen said. T-Minus two hours and counting. Karen couldn't help but think.

Half-an-hour later, Grace was standing in a similar room, also wearing a white dress, when her parents arrived. "Mom, Dad, you're here!" Grace said as she hugged her parents.

"Of course we are." Bobbi replied and she and Grace hugged. "Now, what song will I sing at the wedding reception?"

"Oh, Mom!" Grace said, knowing that her mother never missed an opportunity to sing or dance.

"Congratulations." Martin said slowly.

"Dad, you are okay with this." Grace said.

"To tell you the truth, Grace, when you first told us you were dating another woman, I kind of freaked out." Martin replied.

"That's an understatement." Bobbi added.

"However, it really doesn't matter what I think." Martin continued. "If marrying Karen makes you happy, Grace, then that's good enough for me. I'll be happy to give you away at the wedding."

"Thanks, Dad." Grace said and embraced her father.

Two hours later, the wedding was underway in the Chateau ballroom. Karen stood at the front, along with Jack and Rosario waiting. They all looked back as Grace entered the room, on the arm of her father, with Bobbi and Will following behind. When the little group reached the front of the room, Martin stood back with the others as a local Justice Of The Peace began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of Grace Adler and Karen Walker. Despite the many hardships they have faced, the two of them have found true love in each other. Rather than the traditional wedding vows, Grace and Karen have chosen to give their own. Let us begin."

"Grace." Karen began. "I just want to say that I've dreamed of this moment for years. I've always felt lucky to have you in my life, even if I didn't show it most of the time. Be mine, now and forever."

"Karen." Grace replied. "A year ago, if someone told me I'd be marrying another woman, I might have laughed. However, being with you has been the most wonderful time of my life, and I will always treasure that. I will be at your side, always."

"The ring, please." the Justice Of The Peace asked and watched as Jack gave the ring to Karen.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Karen said as she slipped the ring onto Grace's finger.

"If anyone here has any reason why this couple should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." The Justice declared, but no one said anything, of course. "Then by the power invested in me by Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, I pronounce you Wife and er.. Wife. You may kiss the bride." Karen and Grace kissed passionately, while everyone in the room cheered and clapped.

"YAY!" Jack cheered as he threw confetti in the air as Grace and Karen headed down the aisle together.

"There goes our Gracie." Martin said, fighting back tears.

"Yeah, there she goes." Will replied and realized that Martin was talking to Bobbi. "Whoops, my bad." Will said, blushing.

Although small, the reception was a success and everyone was having a good time. As the others looked on, Grace and Karen cut their wedding cake (which had two brides on top, of course). The reception proceeded (Bobbi Adler managed to get a couple of songs in during the proceedings). Soon, once they were all seated at the big table, eating, Will couldn't help but ask. "So, what are you two going to be known as?"

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"Well, is it going to be Grace and Karen Walker, or Grace and Karen Adler?" Will asked.

"Uh, we're still working on that." Grace replied, smiling.

"Maybe we'll decide when we get back from Paris." Karen said.

"Paris!?" Grace blurted. "Paris, France?"

"Yep, what better place to have a honeymoon than the most romantic city in the world." Karen replied. "I think it'll be wonderful."

"Me too." Grace replied. The happy couple, Grace and Karen, looked deep into each others eyes, knowing that they were about to begin a whole new chapter of their lives together.

**THE END**


End file.
